FullMoon
by CelestialFirexFlamingKeys
Summary: Summary: A beautiful 17 years old blondie girl with no past named Lucy Heartfilia encounters a handsomely strong vampire named Natsu Dragneel. Would they get along? What would happen if Natsu was involved in Lucy's past. How will she react? How will she decide? More importantly, what will she do if she fell inlove with the guy who is involved with her past?
1. Chapter 1

FullMoon

Rated: T

Summary: A beautiful 17 years old blondie girl with no past named Lucy Heartfilia encounters a handsomely strong vampire named Natsu Dragneel. Would they get along? What would happen if Natsu was involved in Lucy's past. How will she react? How will she decide? More importantly, what will she do if she fell inlove with the guy who is involved with her past?

Chapter 1: The encounter

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?" the 10 years old blondie cried.

"hey, are you okay?" she turned to see a pink-headed boy, but due to her tears she cant clearly see its face

"you okay?" it echoed in her ears many times until

RING RING RING!

Lucy smashed the alarm clock on the floor. "oh! That dream again! Why cant I see his face?" she said while burying her face in the pillow in frustration. "Hime, its time for your bath or you will be late on your first day of school" said virgo, her maid. "Virgo.." called lucy. "what is it hime?" virgo said.

" Why cant you tell me anything about my past?" lucy asked. " sorry hime, but I don't have the right to tell you anything, well instead of that why don't you take you bath already? You will be late on you first day of school." Said virgo. Lucy nodded.

-Time Skip-

Lucy POV – in the car

"Loke! Cant you drive faster?i'm gonna be late" i said. "well if you don't want to get in an accident, its better to drive with this speed." Loke drived safely until they arrived at Fairy High (FH).

Normal POV – at school

Lucy made her way to the school gate and stared at the big building infront of her. "wow this is cool" she said while sensing a stare from a certain boy, she turned around looking for a certain person who gave her goosebumps from staring, until she saw pink-headed man wearing black pants with a printed t-shirt and a scarf around his neck.

"Oh great, first day of school and I already got a goosebump from that pink-headed school boy," she paused and then she realized "Pink?" she turned again to look at the pink-headed man, but sadly, he was nowhere in sight. This fact made Lucy feel a shiver in her spine.

She thought that it might just be her imagination, so she made her way to the principal's office to get her class schedule.

-At the principal's office-

Knock Knock!

"Come in" said makarov the school principal. "what can I do for you my child?" he asked. "hello sir, I'm Lucy Heartfilia the transferee student" she answered. " oh is that so? So you came for your class schedule am I right?" she nodded "well then, Mira-san!" he called Mirajane the school Secretary

"what is it sir?" Mira asked politely

"this is Lucy Heartfilia, the new student I would like you to give her the school schedules and the school map" he said

"yes sir, come with me lucy" mira said

"Hello Mirajane-san nice to meet you! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"what a cute name you have there" Mira said while handing her the schedules and school map

"Thank you Mirajane-san" Lucy said

"You can call me Mira-san" Mira said

"Thanks Mira-san" said Lucy

Lucy made her way to the class room , earning lots of stares from the students. Well it was unavoidable, she's a beautiful girl with glass-hour figure, perfect curves and stuffs. She blushed and looked downwards to avoid people's stare, but then she bumped into a blue haired girl.

"oh I'm so sorry" Lucy said while helping the blue haired girl pick up the books she dropped

"its okay, I'm Levy, Levy McGarden" levy smiled

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy answered

"so you like books?" lucy asked Levy

"I don't, I Love them!" levy answered " how about you Lu-chan?"

"I love books too! I'm actually an author but I'm still working on my novel" Lucy answered

"really? Can I read it when its finished?" levy asked

"Sure Levy-chan! You will be the first to read it" Lucy smiled  
Levy was beaming in excitement while making their way to their room

Natsu POV- at the classroom

I'm sitting at the backside of the room looking out the window while thinking about that beautiful blondie i saw this morning. She's beautiful and cute

"Damn! She was cute" I mumbled to my self

Later on i sense a familiar strawberry vanilla scent. Where have I smelled this before? Why is it so familiar? I turned around to find where the scent came from and it led me to the beautiful blondie i saw this morning. My eyes widen and i stood there infront of her stunned and shocked. She herself was shocked too.

Normal POV –

"uhmm.. hello?" said Natsu

"hi, im L-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" said Lucy nervously

Natsu was shocked once again when he heard her last name. a chill came down to his spine and he felt his knees were cold and weak. Lucy kept standing in front of him dumbfounded.

"what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"nothing's wrong, excuse me" Natsu excused himself and went to his seat and looked out the window

"Heartfilia? Where have I heard of it?" Natsu mumbled

And the teacher arrived

"Good morning class!" Macao said

"starting from today I'm your homeroom teacher and we have here a new student" the teacher said

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia please to meet you all" Lucy introduced herself

"uhm Lucy you may sit there beside Mr. Dragneel, the pinky one" Macao said

The boys laughed and the girls giggled.

"serves you right Flame-Brain" Gray said

"shut-up Stripper" Natsu said with a glare at Gray. Then he looked at lucy who sat beside him

"ahem!" Natsu fake coughed to get her attention

"by the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel" shake hands with lucy

Lucy smiled while blushing that made Natsu blush too. However, Macao noticed Natsu blushing

"Natsu! What's with the blushy face!?" Macao announce to everyone

Natsu and Lucy's face became so red while steams came out of their ears

"Teens" Macao smirked

-Time Skip- Lunch Break

"hey do you have someone to eat lunch with" Natsu asked

"N-no" Lucy said

"Shall we eat together?" Natsu said, Lucy blushed ten times harder than she blushed at class

"Sure!" Lucy smiled sweetly at Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy made their way to a big sakura tree behind the school. The view there is stunning. Lucy's eyes widen. Natsu chuckled

"do you like it?" Natsu asked

"Yes! Its beautiful"

The sakura tree was surrounded with beautiful flowers, the place was more like a meadow with a beautiful view infront of it. All they could hear there is the birds singing and the wind. It was so peaceful. Natsu looked at her while she was beaming on happiness because of the view.

"hey, would you like to eat here with me every lunch?" Natsu asked

Lucy's eyes widen while blushing and her heart was beating like there was no tomorrow. She paused for a while.

"sure!" she smiled

**CHAPTER 1 is done**

**The next chapter will be posted later after 3-4 hours :D**

**Hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2: Weird

Last Chapter:

"Shall we eat together?" Natsu said, Lucy blushed ten times harder than she blushed at class

"Sure!" Lucy smiled sweetly at Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy made their way to a big sakura tree behind the school. The view there is stunning. Lucy's eyes widen. Natsu chuckled

"do you like it?" Natsu asked

"Yes! Its beautiful"

The sakura tree was surrounded with beautiful flowers, the place was more like a meadow with a beautiful view infront of it. All they could hear there is the birds singing and the wind. It was so peaceful. Natsu looked at her while she was beaming on happiness because of the view.

"hey, would you like to eat here with me every lunch?" Natsu asked

Lucy's eyes widen while blushing and her heart was beating like there was no tomorrow. She paused for a while.

"sure!" she smiled

Chapter 2: Weird

Normal POV

Ever since that day Natsu and Lucy became bestfriends who lives in the same neighborhood.

They were inseparable. Other people even tease them saying that they were such a cute couple.

A week has passed since that day, Natsu and Lucy was on the Sakura tree having their lunch together. While Mirajane was sneaking with Levy trying to take some pictures of them together. Natsu noticed it but he ignored it.

Natsu fed Lucy a Strawberry that he bought for Lucy

"hey Looshy! Say ahh!" Natsu said teasingly

"no! give it to me, I can feed myself" Lucy said

"No, no, no, you cant, but I can.. say ahh" Natsu said teasing Lucy

"I said-" before lucy could even finish what she was saying Nastu already fed her the strawberry

"Hey! *munch munch*" Lucy said just when Lucy swallowed the strawberry and drank water. She could feel tickly hands tickling her, yes it was Natsu. Natsu tickled her and played with her after that he stuck his tongue out and ran away " Bleee :-p you cant catch me" Natsu teased while Lucy chased him, not long enough she caught him while they fell on the ground laughing.

"Wow Luce, I never knew you can run so fast" Natsu said

"I didn't know either, its weird, last year I was a slowpoke" Lucy said

"Really? But your so fast" Natsu said

"I know, its weird. There are a lot of changes of me since I transferred here" Lucy said softly

"like what?" asked Natsu

"Well first I got you as my bestfriend, I never had bestfriend before. Second- " Lucy paused

"what's wrong?" Natsu asked worried

"don't laugh okay? It's ….. weird" Lucy answered

"I promise" Natsu said

"well… at night, I can sense something chilly and I can also sense people and their stares and I can smell them, i can even smell you even if your meters away from me and now i …can run fast, I must be crazy."

"i-I don't think so, its cool" Natsu complimented.

"really?" Lucy asked

"yeah! Hey Luce, you can smell me right? What do I smell?" asked natsu

"you smell peppers and ashes .. I loved it" Lucy said unknowingly.

Natsu blushed ten times redder than a red rose. Then Natsu leaned closer to Lucy and smelled her hair

"well you smell sweet vanilla and strawberry Luce" Natsu said with a gentle voice

Lucy blushed hard with Natsu still smelling her hair laying with her on the ground near the meadow. Until they heard a click sound.

"Mira-san!" lucy called and blushed

But then, Mira ran away.

"hey lucy, its already time for our next period, lets go" he said while holding Lucy's hand

-Time Skip- 4:30 pm

They went home together (their neighbors)

When Natsu reached his house he was greeted by her sister Wendy and his pet Happy.

"Natsu-nii is inLOVE!" Wendy teased

"He llliiiikkkkeeesss her" said happy

Natsu chuckled and patted their heads " hey guys, where's dad?"

"upstairs" said wendy

Natsu went upstairs to talk to his dad. He knocked

Knock Knock!

The door opened.

"hey dad" Natsu said

"Natsu..How was school?" his dad Igneel asked

"great, but I wanna ask you something. Are there any chances that beside us there are also creatures out there? That can smell and sense people and run fast?"

"What do you mean son?"

"dad its-"

"Natsu, those are symptoms for werewolves who grew up with no knowledge of who they are."

"what?"

"okay, I'll tell you the story"

The Story:

Long ago, vampires and werewolves lived in harmony far away from here. We helped each other live in a peaceful place. Each of us had a kingdom with two kings and queen. These kings and queens were the Dragneel's and Heartifilia. The Dragneel's for the vampires and the Heartfilia's for the werewolves. Everything was perfect until Zeref came. Zeref have both bloods, he's a vampire and at the same time a werewolf. Nobody knew how did Zeref became like that. He was the strongest that he coulb wipe and entire village in a blow. Nobody knows why Zeref hates vampires and werewolves, nobody knows where he came from or even his past. But it says that the only one that can beat him is the one like him, a person that is both vampire and werewolf. A lot of vampires died that night when Zeref attacked the kingdom, sadly, all of the werewolves died in that incident and the only vampires that survived are the Dragneel's.

End of Story

"yes, those Dragneel's are us Natsu" said Igneel

"you mean your'e-" Natsu stuttered

"Yes son, I was King Dragneel, and you are suppose to be the prince" Igneel said

"then the Heartfilia's"

"what about the Heartfilia's?"

"Dad, I think i found a princess"

"What?"

"Dad my bestfriend is Lucy Heartfilia and she had those symptoms you were talking about"

"how old is she?"

"17, why?"

"take care of her on her birthday this year, you must not let her of your sight, she might be in danger, you have to tell her everything you know on her birthday, make sure she's safe, she might really be the princess, your queen-to-be"

Natsu's eye widen when he heard Queen-To-Be. His emotions were driving him crazy, he felt really happy at the same time worried that something might happen to his princess, but still, he could feel butterflies dancing in his stomach, he was filled with happiness

"Thanks Dad" Natsu said

"For what?" Igneel asked

"for telling me who my princess is" Natsu smiled

**Okay! That's it for today! I'll update tomorrow :D**

**Did you like it?**

** Lolliepawp: thanks! I'll update as fast as I can**

** ILoveAnimeGuys: yeah they were**

** Jewel: Thanks**

** Axelialea: she will soon.. **


	3. Chapter 3: The jealous pinky

Chapter 3: The jealous pinky, Sting, and the flashback

"hey dad, what do you mean of taking care of her? Is she in danger?" the pink-haired vampire asked

"she might, for some reasons, zeref attacked the werewolves first that night. Nobody knows why, but he didn't bother any vampires when he was attacking some werewolves. It almost seems like he needed something from the wolves. That's why you should keep her in sight, you understand? She might be the Heartfilia Princess" said Igneel

-Time Skip-

Lucy POV 11:30

Virgo is asleep while my driver Loke had gone back to his home. I'm the only one awake now, and I just cant stand this chill that I feel. I was alone sitting in a chair at my kitchen drinking milk, hoping that milk will make me sleepy. Until i felt a familiar warmth wrapped around my waist, i turned around to see a pink-haired man hugging her tightly

"what are you doing here? How did you? When?" I said

"whoa whoa! Ask me one at a time princess" Natsu said

"princess?" I asked

"why? You don't want it?" Natsu asked

"ohh..whatever! I'm going to sleep, you better go home okay?" i said with a smile

"but I don't want to! We're bestfriends right? Let me have a sleep over here" Natsu pouted

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit, and when I came back, make sure your already home or I'll kick your butt!" I said

10 minutes later

I walked out of the bathroom and I don't see Natsu anymore but I can still smell him. I turned to see my bestfriend sleeping in my couch, SNORING cutely. I cant help but giggle, he's so cute while sleeping so i thought maybe a sleep over wont hurt. So I let him and I went to my bed and slept.

-Time Skip Morning-

Normal POV

Lucy woke up first seeing Natsu nowhere in the couch, but for some reasons she felt to strong arms hugging her tightly. It was warm, Lucy loved Natsu's warmth, she didn't budge a bit and continued sleeping. Until

"Hime it's time for your bath-" Virgo walked into the room with wide eyes.

"Kyaaa! Hime! I'm so sorry! Is it time for punishment?" Virgo pleaded

"did you just…KYA? Anyway your over reacting Virgo. Can't you remember? This is Natsu my idiot bestfriend" the blondie said

"Hey! ! what's that suppose to mean?" Natsu pouted as he hugged tighter

"Natsu, I have to take a bath, now let me go!" said Lucy but Natsu didn't budge even a bit

"NO! not until you take back what you said Looshy!" Natsu said with puppy eyes

"ohh! You're so cute" she said pinched Natsu's cheek lightly while Natsu's arms still wrapped in her waist

"your much more cuter Luce" Natsu said in a gentle voice while giving her a peck on her forehead and let go.

Lucy on the other hand was shocked and ran to the bathroom. Natsu had gone home for a bath too.

Lucy POV –

"what's with him? Giving a girl a peck so sudden. Snap out of it Lucy! Stop thinking of Natsu!" I mumbled to NO-ONE-IN-PARTICULAR and slapped my forehead while blushing madly.

"But he really is cute"

10 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with fully dressed and what I saw was a pink-headed idiot sitting in my couch.

"hey! Haven't you gone home and take a bath? We have to go to school you know!" Lucy half yelled

"I already did" Natsu answered

Lucy widen her eyes and said " that was fast"

I walked in to my kitchen to eat with Natsu, after we ate we had gone to school together

Normal POV

Natsu and Lucy arrived at school in time, but their teacher is nowhere in sight and there is something written in the black board:

GROUP YOURSELVES INTO 5 AND TRY TO HAVE A SMALL ROLEPLAY ABOUT A PRINCE AND A PRINCESS.

YOU CAN CHOOSE ANY FAIRY TAIL YOU WANT OR YOU MAY MAKE YOUR OWN STORY. THIS WILL BE PRESENTED TOMORROW. HERE ARE THE GROUPS:

GROUP 1:

NATSU DRAGNEEL  
LUCY HEARTFILIA  
GRAY FULLBUSTER  
JUVIA LOCKSER  
STING EUCLIFFE

GROUP 2:

ERZA SCARLET

JELLAL FERNANDEZ

LEVY MCGARDEN

GAJEEL REDFOX

CANA ALBERONA

Etc. . . (I wont be typing the other groups anymore)

GROUP 1 POV

"hey there Ms. Beautiful" Sting said while grabbing her waist

Lucy was shocked and disgusted in Sting'a actions. She removed Sting's hands from her waist and looked at Natsu who was very pissed.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH MY LUCY LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled at Sting and punched him till Sting hit the wall. The wall tilted

Sting got up and said "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PINKY!?"

"WHO YOU CALLING PINKY?" Natsu yelled very pissed and JEALOUS

"stop it Natsu" Lucy said gently

"but he started it!" said Natsu to Lucy

"I know Natsu, I know" said Lucy while giving him a light peck on the cheeks and said "Calm down"

"And you Mr Sting! How dare you touch me like that?! We're not even close!" Lucy protested

Sting ignored Lucy and went to Natsu and whispered

"She'll be mine pinky! I swear I'll get her" Sting whispered

"sorry Sting, I already own her! She's my princess" Natsu said loudy that made Lucy blush madly with wide shocked eyes

Sting headbutted Natsu and they stared for a bit of time until Sting's eye color changed.

It became a reddish and devilish eyes (like Rouge's eyes or gajeel's). Natsu's eyes widen.

"that's not possible! Dad said that the only vampires who survived from that incident are us! Only the Dragneel's" Natsu thought

"Common' Luce" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and left. They had gone to the sakura tree.

-At the Sakura tree-

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Lucy asked worriedly

"Nothings wrong Luce" Natsu smiled forcefully

"Luce i- I cant tell you.. I just cant.. but I promise you'll know someday. I promise. Okay?" Natsu said

Lucy eyes widen when she saw some Flashbacks

Flashback:

"Lucy!" a 9 year old pink headed boy called

"Natsu! Let's play houses!" an 8 year old Lucy said

"Okay! But we play houses like everyday! Lets try something new!" the little boy said

"Sure, how about you call Happy and-" before little Lucy could finish the boy already said

"Let's play wedding!" the boy proudly yelled

Little Lucy blushed and happily agreed

"will you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your fully wedded Wife?" Happy said

"I do" Natsu agreed

"Will you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as your fully wedded husband?" Happy said

"I do" Lucy smiled

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Little Natsu leaned closer when Lucy blocked him

"Natsu! We're still so little to kiss!" Lucy protested

"is that so? So when we grow up, can I kiss you and make you my wife?" Natsu asked

"sure!" little Lucy said

"that's a promise then!" Little Natsu happily said

"Yeah! A promise!" little Lucy said

END OF FLASHBACK

Normal POV

Lucy just stood there shocked with wide eyes. She just remembered a part of her past. Natsu was in it. Natsu was worried when he saw Lucy absolutely shocked.

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu asked

"You okay?" Natsu's voice kept ringing in her head.

Lucy POV

"you okay?" she heard it again.

That voice! That was the voice she heard in her dream. The voice she always hears in her sleep!

It was Natsu! The boy she does not recognize. But why Natsu? If that was Natsu, cant he remember it? Who am I exactly? Who is Natsu? What's the meaning behind my past?

All those questions rang in Lucy's head over and over again

"Hey Luce" Natsu worriedly called

"Natsu!" she hugged Natsu while crying. She just remembered something. It was the first time! The first memory! And Natsu was in it. Her bestfriend is in it!

"Natsu!" she cried

"hey Lucy, why-why are you crying?" Natsu asked

"I-i-i just remembered something…..From my past" Lucy said

"And?" Natsu asked

"Sorry Natsu I j-just cant tell you now, its still so blurry" Lucy said

"its okay Luce, Its okay" Natsu hugged her back and patted her head to calm her down

**That's it for today! See you again Tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spy

Chapter 4: The Spy, King and Queen

Normal POV

3 days has passed since Lucy had remembered something from her past and the Sting incident. Natsu thought that there is something different about Sting's eyes, so he followed him when Lucy said she will be going shopping with Mira and Levy. Natsu followed him for almost 2 hours and yet nothing strange happened. Later on 3 hours later, Natsu is still following Sting and what he saw is Sting spying on Lucy. As the time goes on, Natsu kept on following Sting.

-Time Skip 6:00pm, Sting's home-

Sting went home without even noticing Natsu. Sting lived in a dark and large mansion, and you cant see even a single flower outside. It was weird and it has an evil, spine chilling aura.

Natsu POV

"what is this place? Its so dark and cold." I said with a trembly voice

Because of I am a vampire, I have great senses like sense of smell, sight and hearing. I can smell better than anyone and see things from far away and I can hear even the slightest thing.

I had carefully surveyed the area until I heard a scream from the eastern side of the mansion. I rushed where that scream came from until it led to a prison where there are two persons are held inside. I was a bit confused why the prisons looked healthy and well, but I can sense anger and hatred from them. There's a person infront of them wearing a big black long coat with black hair and sash. Moments later, I saw that man in black sucked the prisoners blood until they became weak but will be able to stand up.

"So that's why he kept them healthy and looking well, so he can still have his blood supply, if he sucks blood then that means he's a vampire! B-but, who are those two? That woman seems familiar, it almost kinda looked like- - - - LUCY? N-no.. its not Lucy, its an older version of Lucy, but what on-" before I could finish, I sensed Sting's evil aura coming closer so I made my way out and had gone home to tell my father about this.

-Time Skip-

Natsu POV

"DAD! DAD!" I called my dad loudly

"Natsu calm down" My mommy Grandine said.

"Mom! Where's dad?" I asked her

"Upstairs"

I rushed up and went to my dad and explained everything to my dad.

Igneel POV

"WHAT?! T-there's a woman that looked like LUCY?!" I asked my son furiously while smashing my wrist in the table

"yes dad" Natsu answered

"Could you take me to them?" I asked

"right now?"

"YES! NOW!" I yelled

"B-but dad! L-Lucy I have to" Natsu was cut-off by his dad

"Natsu! If you want to keep Lucy safe! Take me to them!" I yelled once again and my son nodded in agreement

My son took me in the place where he said there were two prisons inside. I was shocked when I saw the prisoners. It was Queen Layla and King Jude! The Heartfilia Royalties. My eyes widen. But I thought I should analyze things first before I save them. I told Natsu to go and find Lucy.

"Natsu. You go and find Lucy. If you wont, she might be in trouble" I said

"What do you mean? Trouble?" Natsu asked worriedly

"there's no time to explain son! JUST DO IT!" I told him

"okay dad! You can count on me!" Natsu said when he made his way to Lucy"

Natsu POV – Lucy's apartment

"Luce! Are you here?" I called for her but nobody answered, so I thought she's not here, but I can smell her until I heard a small moan. And there I found her sleeping soundly at her comfy bed.

"Damn! Your so cute Luce, you know that?" I said while brushing strands of her hair away from her face.

I leaned closer and gave her a peck at the forehead, wishing her a good dream. I just watched her cute sleeping face, imagining her in a princess outfit until I heard a

"Natsu.." she said while sleeping

"cute. Your dreaming about me aren't you?"

-Time Skip Morning-

Lucy POV

I just woke up from my beautiful dream, but I can feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a hot, smooth breathing coming from my one and only bestfriend Natsu. Natsu was still asleep and he looked so cute than usual.

"Your so cute" I gave him a peck on the cheek and said " I love you"

"I love you too Luce" Natsu said gently

"what? Y-y-you were a-awake?" I blushed million times than usual

"yeah" Natsu said as he leaned closer and gave me a soft kiss.

The kiss only lasted for 3 seconds but it warm and soft. I looked away from embarrassment as he said "don't look away, just, look at me, okay?"

I nodded and blushed

"does this mean were official now?" Natsu asked

"yeah, isn't it obvious?" I said while giving him a small peck on the cheeks and he blushed

**OKAY! THAT's IT FOR NOW! SEE YA!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ZEREF'S COMEBACK**


	5. Chapter 5: ZEREF'S COMEBACK

Chapter 5: Zeref's Comeback

FairyHighGroupChat POV – 6:00 pm

Titania: hey! Is is true that Lucy Heartfilia and that Dragneel are dating?

WaterPrincessJuvia: oh really? YES! No more Love rival!

Titania: what do you mean love rival?

MiraDemon: Hello guys! What do you mean by Love rival Juvia?

WaterPrincessJuvia: I think Gray-sama likes Lucy-san

CelestialLucy: hello guys! And Juvia, Gray does not like me, he LIKES you!

Titania: arhe arhe!

MiraDemon: YAY! We have another couple!

WaterPrincessJuvia: how did you know Lucy-san?

CelestialLucy: well.. he asked for some advice. He asked me if what should he do to make you like him

WaterPrincessJuvia: does he not know that I like him?

MiraDemon: why don't you ask him juvia?

CelestialLucy: No juvia, he thought you liked Lyon and Mira's right :D why don't you ask him yourself. Wait there. I will email him and make him join our conversation

WaterPrincessJuvia: wait Lucy-san! Juvia is not ready yet!

Titania: it's gonna be alright Juvia

MiraDemon: Kya! I cant wait till your first date!

WaterPrincessJuvia: Mira-san!

CelestialLucy: okay here he goes

-IceGray has signed in-

IceGray: so what now Lucy?

CelestialLucy: JUVIA!

WaterPrincessJuvia: a-a-a-ano G-Gray-sama.. I like you..

IceGray: where are you now Juvia?

WaterPrincessJuvia: at my house, why Gray-sama?

IceGray: I don't want an online Confession. I'll be there in 20 mins Juvia :D :D *gives Juvia a peck* see you!

-IceGray has signed out-

WaterPrincessJuvia: eeeehhhhhh?

Titania: looks like were having a lovely dovey moments 20 mins later

CelestialLucy: Juvia! Watch out for Mira okay? She might sneak up and take pictures of you and Gray

-MiraDemon has signed out-

Titania: be carefull Juvia J

CelestialLucy: oh god.. Mira is on her way to Juvia's house

WaterPrincessJuvia: uhmm.. e-eto . J I think I'll go get dressed.. I'll see you guys later okay?

-WaterPrincessJuvia has signed out-

-BookwormLevy has signed in-

Titania: Kyaaaa!  
CelestialLucy: Kyaa!  
BookwormLevy: did I miss something?

CelestialLucy: not just something! You missed the whole thing! Try to read the chat history above Levy

Levy reads the history

Levy: KyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Titania: she's lost it Lucy

CelestialLucy: yeah..

-NatsuFlames has signed in-

NatsuFlames: hey Luce! Get ready and I'll pick you up in 10 mins. Okay?

CelestialLucy: sure! :D

Titania: screenshot succsess! I'll show this to mira okay?

CelestialLucy: Erza!

-10 mins later-

Natsu POV

I waited for Lucy to come down but she is still wearing her make-ups on.

"hey Luce! Don't put on too much make-up okay?" I said

"why?"

"coz you will be much more attractive and I don't want others to look at you" I told her

"your so sweet you know that" Lucy said as she came downstairs

I was shocked with wide eyes staring at her beautiful face and perfect curves. She wore a dark pink mini-dress and her hair was done neatfully while wearing a cute cream colored coat and white footwear. She wore light make-ups with a beautifull light pink lipgloss that makes me go wanna kiss her softly. Damn! I just cant stop staring at. I felt like I just saw the most beautiful girl in the entire world walking towards me for our date tonight. Oh gosh, I'm so lucky to have Lucy. I asked her if she's ready and she nodded. So we made our way to my car that dad has just bought me incase we have our dates. Dad said that it would be nice if I have my own car.

"what movie is it Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Romeo and Juliet , its your favorite story right? They made a remake of the story, and I thought you might like it" I said while blushing

"thanks . and by the way, your so cute when you blush" Lucy said

"I told you Luce, Your much cuter than I am." I said with a smooth voice as we arrived at the cinema

-Time Skip at the restaurant-

"it was awesome and so ROMANTIC Nastu" She said while beaming

I rose a brow and said " Not as romantic as us Luce" I said while giving her a soft, long and passionate kiss in front of everyone in the restaurant until a violin played especially for us

"Natsu, there are people watching" Lucy said shyly

"I know, and I want to show them that I'm proud to have you and my lover and girlfriend, I love you Luce"

"I love you too Natsu" Lucy said while blushing hard

Until….

RING RING!  
Natsu's cellphone rang and it says

DAD

Calling…

"Hey Luce. My dad called. Give me a second okay?"

"hey dad! What up?"

"Natsu! You have to bring Lucy home. OUR HOME"

"you mean.. our house?"

"Yes!"

"but why?"

" I'll explain later but this in an emergency"

"sure thing dad"

Call Ended

Normal POV

" hey Luce!" the pink headed man called for Lucy

"Yes?" Lucy said

" we gotta go home, at my house" Natsu said

"Your house? But why?" Lucy asked

"I'll explain later Luce, just, come, okay?" Nastu said reassuringly

Lucy nodded and hopped on the car and we made our way to my house to meet my dad there

-Time Skip at the Dragneel's-

"DAD?" Natsu called for his dad

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy called

"Natsu! Lets eat fish" Happy said

"not now guys. I need to find dad, where is he anyway?" Natsu asked

"as usual.. he's upstairs, who's that girl Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked curiously

"Hi, I'm Lucy" Lucy introduced herself

"okay, how about this? Wendy, can you keep Lucy some company while I talk to dad?" Natsu asked his little sister

"SURE" his sister replied

Natsu POV

"hey dad! What's going on?" I asked my dad but he didn't answer

"dad?" I asked once again

"Natsu" he finally spoke up

"The man in Black that you saw in that mansion" my dad paused for a little while

"what about him?" I asked my dad out of curiousity

"he's… Zeref..son" My father told me with a low depressing voice

"and those prisoners that you saw were, … Lucy's parents. The King and Queen." My dad said

I froze in front of with wide eyes from the shock he gave me. I just stood there for a while until I sensed salty tears coming out from behind me. I turned around to see Lucy hiding behind the big door and crying. She might have heard everything. She had wide shocked eyes with tears flowing in it. Oh! I hate seeing her like that. I want to keep smiling like always and live peacefully. I ran to her and gave her a big hug but she didn't hug back, instead

"Natsu, what was that? What were you two talking about? My parents? Imprisoned?" Lucy saud while crying and still shocked.

i kept silent and just hugged her more tighty. I can feel tears flowing in my cheeks from my eyes from seeing Lucy so shocked and crying.

"Luce.. sorry..sorry I haven't told you anything…. I'm so sorry.. but I did it for you! I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU! I'm so sorry!" I said begging for forgiveness

"Natsu.." Lucy finally spoke up

"Natsu.. could you- could you explain everything to me?"

-Time Skip-

Normal POV

Natsu and Igneel explained everything to Lucy. Everything about her. About her being a werewolf and about her parents and past and everything else. Igneel explained Lucy the situation so Lucy could understand and wont be reckless saving her parent. They need a plan. They need a strategy to save Lucy's parents and unravel Lucy's past and Zeref's. about why did Zeref did this.

A few moments later, they heard a devilish chuckle and felt a spinechill and goosebumps. They turned around to see a man in Black clothes and hair with a black long coat and sash. That person was no other than Zeref.

Normal POV

"Thank you Dragneel's for finding the last Heartfilia" Zeref said in a devilish low voice

"YOU DEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN SPYING ON US THE WHOLE TIME WERE'NT YOU?" Yelled Igneel

"Thank you so much Natsu Dragneel, for meeting your bestfriend and the love of your life. And now she's in danger because of you kid." As Zeref finished his sentence, Natsu stood there shocked and afraid that he was the reason why Lucy got discovered, because she was his friend

Natsu POV

I stood there shocked with wide big eyes. I'm angry. Angry at myself. Why did I let that happen? I'm the reason why Luce got discovered? I cant forgive myself. I don't want to see Lucy crying again or in pain. I had rather kill myself than let any of those happen.

"Natsu" I heard Lucy called in a soft voice and I felt her two arms wrapped around my body. Yes, she was hugging me. Giving me comfort

"Natsu, its not your fault. Its not" Lucy said but I cant even answer her. I just hugged her back and cried and buried my face in her soft, strawberry scented hair.

"Natsu, don't cry or I'll cry again too." She said and I nodded whipping tears away from hers and mines

"I love Luce"

"I love you too Natsu"

Normal POV

"Enough with the lovely dovey you two" Zeref Interrupted

"oh and by the way young Dragneel. You can protect your princess now. But not for long! She'll be mine when she turns 18. You hear that?" Zeref said as he vanished without a trace.

**Okay that's it for today!**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**OH! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: a wonderful moment

Chapter 6: A wonderful moment

A week has passed since Zeref showed up. Zeref's plans are still a mystery. Why does he want Lucy? Why are Lucy's parents are held in his prison? Everything are just so blurry.

Lucy understood the situation and just kept cool and calm. Though she wanted to see her parents badly, she had no choice, she does not want anything to mess up, so she listened to what Natsu's dad said. Unlike Natsu who was being overprotective. He never left Lucy's side ever since. He kept blaming himself and saying things like he wont forgive himself if something happens to Lucy. He had already packed his things and moved to Lucy's apartment

Flash back - one week ago after Zeref showed up

"Hey! what's with all the luggage?" Lucy asked quiet shocked from Natsu's luggage

"from now on, i'm gonna be living here so i can protect you the whole 24 hours Luce" Natsu said with a grin barging in her house ignoring all her protest and kept on arranging his things in Lucy's house.

Lucy pouted and sighed a lot everytime Nastu ignores her. She does not like that. She was angry now that Natsu does not pay attention to her.

"HEY! are you even listening to me?" Lucy yelled in frustration as Natsu grabbed her hands and hugged her tightly

"YES! i am listening! but i dont even know how to answer you, my brain is gonna explode anytime now because i kept thinking of how should i protect you? Can i even protect you? i cant even imagine what my life would be without you Luce!" Natsu stated as Lucy kept silent and hugged him back

"all i want is to protect you Luce, everything that goes in my head now is you, ONLY YOU Luce! ONLY YOU. i-i dont know what to do" Natsu said while tightening his hug to Lucy

"i dont want to lose you. I Love you" Natsu whispered gently into Lucy's ears

"i love you too Natsu" Lucy could feel his hug tighter

"Natsu, i dont want you to blame yourself. I love you. i dont want to see you struggle and suffer because of me, i'd rather die than let any of those happen" Lucy said gently

"No-no Luce, dont talk like that. I dont want to hear any die words from you." Natsu said as let go and shushed lucy with his point finger. Lucy smiled trying to calm down Natsu but, tears in Natsu's eyes formed and began to fall off his cheeks. Lucy whiped them away by cupping Natsu's face with her little hands and whipe tears with her thumbs. Natsu held her hands that was still on his cheeks. It was like he does not want those hands to leave. He kept sobbing until he felt a warm soft lips kissing his gently, Natsu widen his eyes but responded to the kiss a few seconds later and shut his eyes. They broke apart for the lack of air. Natsu took a deep breath and calmed himself from crying.

"Lucy, oh Lucy!" Natsu said as he hugged her again

"Natsu, its getting late. Why dont you take a bath and sleep, i can sense that your quiet tired." Lucy said with a heartwarming smile on her face that made Natsu calm down and blush

"Your so beautiful Luce" Natsu said out of the blue cupping her face then he let go and headed to the bathroom for a bath

-Time Skip-

Natsu headed out to Lucy's room from a refreshing bath to see Lucy peacefully asleep in her own comfy bed. She looks so beautiful with the moonlight beaming in her face. She's like a fallen angel that fell to him. Natsu chuckled forgeting every problem. He layed beside Lucy and brushed some strands of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead gently as ever.

"I love you Luce" Natsu whispered as he closed his eyes to sleep. But he felt Lucy cuddled, he let out a small sweet smile and cuddled back.

-Time Skip Morning-

Lucy woke up feeling two strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Natsu sleeping cutely. She kissed the tip of Natsu's nose and got up.

She headed directly to the bathroom and took a bath while Natsu is still sleeping peacefully. When she finished taking a bath, she had gone to the kitchen and cooked breakfast.

Natsu POV

i woke up from my sleep to see Lucy nowhere in sight. I looked for her and i found her in the kitchen cooking. She was so beautiful even if she only wore pink plain t-shirt and brown shorts, it was simple yet dazzling. How i wish that one day we could live peacefully with our own little family. Just from seeing her cooking in the kitchen makes me imagine things like our future having kids and a peaceful, happy and meaningful life.

i walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist from the behind.

"Your awake now?" Lucy asked

"yep and i really want to see you right after when i wake up, but your already cooking" Natsu said with puppy eyes

"silly you" Lucy smirked playfully

"Luce?" Natsu called sweetly

"yeah?" Lucy responded

"One day, i'll make sure that you and i, along with our children, we will be living peacefully and will have lots of fun. We will have picnics often, camping, fishing and lots of fun stuff. I'll be their proud father and you'll be their beautiful mom" Natsu said while closing his eyes. More like blurting everything he daydreamed.

"whoa! Mr. Dragneel thinks really ahead to future" Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck

"Well, you will soon be Lucy Dragneel" Natsu said with a remarkable grin of his

Lucy stood there quiet shocked and said "You really mean that Natsu?"

"Why would i say it if i dont Luce" Natsu said as he gave Lucy a quick peck

"Lucy Dragneel.. i kinda like the sound of that" Lucy said

"I know right? Now it would be nice if we name our first baby as Nashi" Natsu said as Lucy blushed

"The second one would be Nalu" Lucy said

"Then the third one?" Natsu said seductively and playfully as Lucy blushed like 1000x redder than Erza's hair

"*GULP*" was Lucy's reaction

"i'm kidding Luce! You look hilarious!" Natsu said while laughing playfully

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled as Natsu laughed harder

"Just kidding Luce, but i promise, i'll make those happen. Its my dream" Natsu said as Lucy gave him a warm sweet smile

"i love you Luce"

"i love you too Natsu"

"Now let's get back to our topic. What are we going to name our third one and fourth and fifth and sixth-" Natsu was cut off with a huge bread that Lucy stucked in his mouth.

"Just eat first Natsu"

"hey what was that for?" Natsu asked as he grabbed Lucy's waist and kissed her for 10 seconds. Butterflies were already flying in their stomachs

"I'll protect, care and Love you Luce. Not just you, but for our future kids too" Natsu said gently as Lucy blushed so hard.

**THAT's IT FOR NOW! **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME**

**So what do you think about this chapter?**


End file.
